Many analytical devices, such as electron microscopes, are used to image the topography and surface properties of a substrate. These devices utilize a focused beam of electrons to illuminate a substrate. Sources of these electron beams are often contained in the tips of the analytical device.
Electron point sources, which may be utilized in these analytical devices, are well known. These electron point sources, often on the order of the atomic scale and adapted to provide field emission of coherent electron beams, have been described in, e.g., “Coherent point source electron beams”, Hans-Werner Fink, Werner Stocker, and Heinz Schmid, Journal of Vacuum Science and Technology B, Volume 8, Number 6, November/December 1990, pp. 1323-1324, in “Unraveling nanotubes: field emission from an atomic wire,” A. G. Rinzler, J. H. Hafner, P. Nikolaev, L. Lou, S. G. Kim, D. Tomanek, P. Nordlander, D. T. Colbert and R. E. Smalley, Science, 269, pp. 1550-1553 (1995), and in “Carbon nanotubes are coherent electron sources”, Heinz Schmid, Hans-Werner Fink, Applied Physics Letters, Volume 70, Number 20, 19 May 1997, pp. 2679-2680. The first reference discloses a tungsten tip terminated with an atomically perfect pyramid of tungsten atoms as the electron emitter. The second and third references disclose a carbon nanotube as the electron emitter.
By way of further illustration, U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,548 (“Source for intense coherent electron pulses”) discloses how such sources can be used for one type of electron microscopy. The entire disclosure of this U.S. patents is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
Electron beams have been used in constructing microscopes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,247 (Electron beam microscope using electron beam patterns) discloses “An electron beam microscope includes an electron beam pattern source, a vacuum enclosure, electron optics, a detector and a processor.” U.S. Pat. No. 6,043,491 (Scanning electron microscope) discloses “A scanning electron microscope in the present invention, by employing a retarding method and suppressing interferences between an electron beam and secondary electrons or back scattered electrons, makes it possible to obtain a clearer SEM image with a higher resolution.” The entire disclosure of each of these United States patents is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
Field emitted electron beams are also useful in many types of vacuum microelectronic devices, as described in “Vacuum Microelectronics,” edited by Wei Zhu, (John Wiley & Sons, New York, 2001).
Fabrication of specialized tips used in scanning electron microscopes and atomic force microscopes is well known to those skilled in the arts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,677 (Carbon cone and carbon whisker field emitters) discloses “Carbon cone and carbon whisker field emitters are disclosed. These field emitters find particular usefulness in field emitter cathodes and display panels utilizing said cathodes.” U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,647 (Method of making super hard tips for micro-probe microscopy and field emission) discloses “Forming micro-probe tips for an atomic force microscope, a scanning tunneling microscope, a beam electron emission microscope, or for field emission, by first thinning a tip of a first material, such as silicon.” The entire disclosure of each of these United States patents is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
As used herein, the term “nanotube” refers to a hollow structure having a diameter of from about 0.3 to about 10 nanometers, and a length of from about 3 to about 10,000 nanometers. In general, such nanotubes have aspect ratios of at least about 1:10 to about 1:1000. Carbon-based nanotubes are hollow structures composed between 95-to 100% of carbon atoms. In general, the most commonly studied forms of nanotubes have physical properties such that they conduct electricity better than copper. Typically, carbon nanotubes have tensile strength 100 times that of steel. Carbon nanotubes become superconductors at very low temperatures. Nanotubes can be fabricated from materials other than carbon, e.g., MoS2, Tungsten disulphide, Molybdenum disulphide, and Boron nitride. Carbon nanotubes may be capped with metallic cores. Carbon nanotubes can be doped with other elements, e.g. metals. Carbon-based nanotubes can be either single-walled nanotubes (SWNT) or multi-walled nanotubes (MWNT). A MWNT includes several nanotubes each having a different diameter. Thus, the smallest diameter nanotube is encapsulated by a larger diameter nanotube, which in turn, is encapsulated by another larger diameter nanotube.
The prior art sources of atomic point source electron beam emitters typically must be operated at very low pressures, on the order of about 10−8 to 10−10 Torr, to protect them from disruptive contamination, chemical degradation, beam scattering or destructive ion bombardment by residual gas ions. This often requires the use of complicated, expensive, and cumbersome equipment.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device, which allows electron beam point sources to be utilized with samples maintained at pressures in a wide range of vacuums from about atmospheric pressure to 10−10 Torr. The mechanically protective ultra high vacuum enclosure of these delicate electron beam point sources in conjunction with the exceptionally good electron-optical qualities of such sources makes possible very small source to target distances, ranging from about 1 centimeter to 10 nanometers. This in turn reduces vacuum requirements needed for practical application of such electron beams, including scanning electron microscopy. It is another object of this invention to provide an improved carbon-based tip for scanning probe microscopy.